


【鬼晴（R）】尚未捕获

by Wanfanchiwan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanfanchiwan/pseuds/Wanfanchiwan
Summary: 震惊！鬼童丸深夜造访安倍晴明竟然为了做这种事！（不然呢）
Kudos: 2





	【鬼晴（R）】尚未捕获

**Author's Note:**

> a>私设有，勿考据。  
> b>半妖和师兄弟都是好文明。  
> c>我真的，太饿了。

阴阳师衍生同人  
鬼童丸×安倍晴明

-尚未捕获-

月明星稀，静夜无风。  
时间不早，却仍有一间屋子往外透出烛光。

屋中人落座于案牍旁，对着一卷书册凝神。右手执笔，不时地记录一二。忽的，笔锋收劲，落墨散开，一句未完，下一笔却迟迟不下来。

安倍晴明叹了口气，将笔洗净，眼神从门边晃过，又收回到案前。他边慢慢地整理书籍，边开口道：“既然来了，就别藏了。”

话音一落，便响起三声不轻不重的敲门声。

晴明眉头一挑，径直走到门口开了门，门外，一道身影静静地候在那里。

红发，鬼衣，尖耳，妖瞳，若是别的阴阳师看到，定会骇然，认出他就是被阴阳师贺茂忠行流放到修罗鬼道的恶鬼鬼童丸。

晴明如何不知来人身份，鬼童丸一踏入院子，空气中便弥漫着一丝血腥煞气，他想不察觉也难。

恶鬼大摇大摆地走进阴阳师的房间，听起来匪夷所思，但更想不到的是，恶鬼鬼童丸与阴阳师安倍晴明还曾是……

“师兄。”晴明低声唤道。

鬼童丸眼尾微挑，嘴角扯出一抹笑：“……晚上好，师弟。”

他看到桌上尚未写完的笔记，“今朝黎明，闻鹤唳；春日山上……”后面便没了笔墨，鬼童丸轻笑一声，继续道：“……许是红叶遍，心悲戚。”

晴明在一旁看着，他这位“师兄”记忆力超群，当初在贺茂府中上学时便已有“过目不忘”的本事。这简短的几句诗歌，怕是也费不了多少气力就记背下来了。

“看来我这是扰了你的雅兴了，真是抱歉。”鬼童丸嘴上这么说着，却又一点也不客气地走近晴明，“不过这首诗……还真是让人提不起兴趣。”

他已经离晴明很近了，说话时喷出的气息就扑打在晴明的脸颊上。

“人类不过弱肉一群，为一点小事伤春悲秋，为一己之见诳称大义，可笑又无聊。”鬼童丸抬眸扫了晴明一眼，笑道：“师弟，你说是不是？”

晴明知道他暗有所指，但人妖两族之间的恩怨，他能置喙的实在太少。

见晴明不回答，鬼童丸又笑着问了一遍：“你说是不是啊，师弟……”

“毕竟，你也不是人。”

说话间，鬼童丸就撩开了晴明束于脑后的长发，露出了藏于其下的后颈，眼神若有若无地扫荡着那光洁的皮肤。

晴明气息稍微有些不稳，他闭眼定了定心神，答非所问道：“师父也是有他的坚持……只是……”

“只是人妖本就有别，人性本善，而妖性本恶，似我这修罗之子，更是恶性难改了。你我皆心知肚明的事，他却还怀着那幼稚可笑的想法。”

“师父他……”晴明蹙眉，正想继续说，猝不及防地被鬼童丸捏住下巴转了过来，强行四目相对。

鬼童丸收起了之前说话时的笑意，双眉压低，妖瞳暗缩，一字一顿道：“安倍晴明，我不想听那些废话。”

屋内的气氛突然变得紧张了起来，晴明知道鬼童丸流放于修罗鬼道后性情就一直喜怒不定，以杀为乐。

他原本也以为两人会呈水火不容之势，可自从两人再相遇后，鬼童丸倒是“客气”待自己，甚至还帮过晴明解决了一个棘手的问题……不过，有些难于启齿罢了……

……等等？  
鬼童丸今天突然来访，莫非……

晴明忽然想到了什么，鬼童丸却忽然一把放开手，不等他开问，自己先说了起来：“师弟，今天阴阳之间气息有乱，我想，你那狐狸耳朵怕藏不住了吧？”

晴明有些愕然，他也没想到今日阴阳平衡会有波动，以至于他完全没发现自己体内属妖的血液开始狂躁了起来。

见晴明这样，鬼童丸挨他更近了，低声说道：“没事的，师弟，我不是来了吗……”

这妖性平时受压，对晴明影响并不大，但是一旦妖性激增，作为“人”时的种种行为都会受影响。

想他当初临近修罗鬼道时，这妖性被鬼道森然的妖气催发出来，难以克制，只能以符咒勉强束缚自己。

这个时候，鬼童丸出现了，带着一身的其他妖怪的血，和一身的他自己的修罗戾气。

晴明知道鬼童丸被流放至此，但他不知道鬼童丸的实力竟如此之强，修罗鬼道这般炼狱之地，竟然只是他的乐场。

晴明谨慎地打量着鬼童丸，自己妖性难压，又自缚灵力，若鬼童丸想杀了自己……

他内心七上八下地想着，怎知鬼童丸前一秒杀气四溢，后一秒却仿佛变回了书院里那个戴着“和善”面孔的师兄，饶有兴趣地对他道：

“好久不见，师弟……或许，我可以帮你。”

“嘶……”猛然间的疼痛将晴明的思绪拉扯回现实，不知何时他已被鬼童丸拉进内室，还被他咬了一口后颈。

“这种时候，还敢分神。”鬼童丸眼底晦暗不明，舌尖轻轻舔舐着自己的尖牙，“真不愧是你，大阴阳师。”

晴明也不理会他这番带讽的话语，平静地回道：“做就做吧，何必咬人。”

鬼童丸也懒得与他多言，扯了扯晴明身上的狩衣，说：“脱了。”

晴明也不是第一次跟鬼童丸做这事了，但多少还是拘谨，鬼童丸也不急，安安静静地看着晴明脱下衣物，他还帮着将衣物安置整齐。

刚刚在厅室那会晴明还没觉得有哪里不妥，转到内室后，不知是不是波动增大的缘故，他隐隐约约感觉到身体有一丝燥热不安。

“鬼童丸……”晴明开口唤道，似在催促他，鬼童丸眯起双眼，问道：“怎么不喊我师兄了？”

他撩起晴明一丝白发在手中缠丝，一边又绕到晴明身后轻舔他的后颈。另一只手则抚上了晴明的腰身，肆意揉搓着。

晴明无法回头，看不到鬼童丸的神情，猜不到他的心思。只能感受到他温热的嘴唇一点一点吮吸着自己后颈的皮肤，晴明心里莫名发慌，只希望赶紧结束这场情事。

似是感受到他这般情绪样的，鬼童丸放开了晴明的头发，而后又是低头狠咬了晴明一口。

“啊……”待晴明抽痛出声，鬼童丸马上将自己的两指送进晴明口中上下搅弄，引得晴明唾液四溢，呜咽不停。鬼童丸松了嘴后，又移到晴明耳边，轻轻啃咬着他的耳廓，手上动作却越发狠厉了起来，晴明眼角泛红，眼泪框在眼角，鬼童丸低笑，道：“师弟，叫出声来，叫大声点，再叫得可怜一点……让我听听……”

晴明蹙眉，想借此表达不满，却不想鬼童丸根本没注意他的神情。口中两指又是戳弄口腔内侧软肉，又是轻扯舌尖，晴明反抗不得，只能发出一些“呜”的单音词。

等到鬼童丸将手指抽了出去，晴明脸上已经多了几道泪痕，嘴巴也不停地喘气，鬼童丸瞧到晴明那模样，心里越发地高兴起来。

将猎物逼至无路可退，再啃食殆尽，这才是狩猎的乐趣啊。

他手一扬，内室中突然响起锁链声，晴明面露讶色，忙道一声：“不要……”却已经迟了，骸之锁已将他双手束住，举过头顶，晴明现在是半跪在榻榻米上，身下风光一览无余。

“鬼童丸，松开锁链！”晴明又急又气又窘，鬼童丸一言不发地把他吊起来，他们当时约定的时候，可没说过允许鬼童丸乱来。

鬼童丸置若未闻，走到晴明面前，架起晴明的腿放于自己腰侧，将晴明置成双腿环绕的姿势，空出两手后马上将手挪到了晴明的臀峰上，好一顿掐揉捏打，晴明不自觉地向后弯腰，双脚更是不自觉地将鬼童丸夹得更紧。

“唔…啊…”忽的，鬼童丸就向晴明后穴中插入一指，紧接着，不等晴明反应，又迅速插入两指。

许久未做，身体自然僵硬，一下插入三指，晴明脚趾蜷缩，难受得很。

“等、嘶……别……”他开口道，却不停喘息，词不连话。鬼童丸没有在意，控制着骸之锁将晴明又调了一个位置，让晴明的胸口正好对着自己，他也不客气，伸出舌头就舔舐起一方挺立的乳头，一会儿大力吮吸，一会儿又轻轻啃咬，银丝挂在被欺负的泛红的乳头上，格外淫靡。晴明无法抗拒，便只能咬牙硬挺着，时不时泄了几句呻吟出口，落入鬼童丸的耳中。

鬼童丸动作不停，心里却道明明自己都好好“交代”了师弟叫出声，师弟既然不肯听从师兄的要求，也别怪师兄用些特殊手段来应对了。

鬼童丸心里的想法晴明并不知晓，他现在苦于被两面夹击，又缚于人前，胸前乳头被师兄的温舌百般对待，后穴中的三指更是肆无忌惮，本该多多少少产生一些本能的排斥，可他除了内心更加的燥热，竟然别无他感。

他下意识的感觉不对，低头正好迎上了鬼童丸危险的眼神，心中咯噔一下，鬼童丸也不是弯弯绕绕的性子，开口就说：“师弟，之前我们做这事，我都是以我的妖性强行压制住你的妖性，不如今天……”

他后面省略未说的晴明怎么想不明白，他今天怕是要逆向而行，引出自己的妖性，怪不得自己今日怎么越来越躁动了……

“常言堵不如疏，你今天将妖性释放一次，再行压制，效果应该会更好，”鬼童丸道，“师弟你就放心，我压得住你。”

“不行……就……就按以前那样，直接……就好……”鬼童丸打着什么算盘他不清楚，但他总觉得不会是好事。晴明一面想着，没发现自己此刻已然有些混混沌沌的。

鬼童丸不置可否，换到一边去欺负晴明的另一个乳头，而在后穴中搅动的手却抽出，晴明以为他是要直接进来了，吓得连忙出声：“别！我还没……”

鬼童丸埋在他胸前嗤嗤发笑，晴明慌了一下，却也没见鬼童丸下一步动作，不禁有些茫然，又悄悄松了口气。  
下一秒，鬼童丸的手指又插进来翻弄不止，不过这一次还多了一些湿润的感觉，晴明一会没想明白是什么，过了一会，他闻到空气中那股血腥味，一下反应过来，鬼童丸竟然在用他的血为自己润滑……

指腹擦过后穴内壁的嫩肉，血液也沾了上去，倒是有些冰凉，晴明仰着头大口大口地喘气，身体忍不住地开始轻颤。

“不……你……”晴明突然扬声，身体里的热感像海浪一样一阵一阵扑打上来。

激发妖性，修罗之血真是最好的引子。

鬼童丸又操控着骸之锁将晴明双手反剪在晴明身后，扶着晴明的腰，让他跪坐在自己身上。他一手在晴明后穴中抽插，另一只手借这个姿势按住了晴明的后脑，迫使他向下与自己面对面。

他看着晴明的双眼已经有些迷离，原本是透彻的湛蓝色眼瞳隐约涌动着金浪，鬼童丸肆意笑道：“看来还差点。”说罢，他尖牙飞速刮过自己舌尖，又毫不迟疑地衔住了晴明的双唇。

灵活的舌头在里边挑逗着另外一条舌头，血液混着唾液在晴明口中翻涌。

鬼童丸观察着晴明的神色，只见晴明的双眼眼帘垂下，再睁开时已然变成了暗金色，而眼中那抹细长的兽瞳也清晰了，配着眼角一抹上挑的红色眼线，生出了不少魅惑之感。

他放开了晴明的双唇，待晴明大喘了好几口气后，又状做贪恋地含住晴明的下唇，口中利齿却毫不留情地咬下。

“啊！”晴明吃痛，下唇已然被咬出一个小口，丝丝鲜血向外冒着，滴落到他下巴上，格外刺目。鬼童丸细细舔过，轻声道：“原来小狐狸的血是这种味道。”

鬼童丸将手指抽出，嫣红的血液顺着晴明的大腿根向下滑，鬼童丸慢条斯理地站起来，褪去自己的衣物，眼光不时扫过晴明腿间挺立的性器，生出一丝戏谑之情。

晴明现在脑子里迷乱得很，他第一次感觉到自己的妖性如此张扬，但他又分不清那到底是自己的妖性，还是鬼童丸侵入他体内的修罗妖气。忽然，桎梏着双手的骸之锁解开了，却又被鬼童丸一手按住，还是反剪在背后的姿势，鬼童丸的气息也在背后。

鬼童丸一手制着晴明双手，将他上身压下，另一只手又扶起晴明的腰，让他提高臀部对着自己。鬼童丸欣赏着这幅美人图，却又不急着插入，只是用他的性器来回磨蹭着晴明的臀缝。晴明被他磨得不上不下，回头瞥了鬼童丸一眼，见晴明眼中的金色愈发明艳，鬼童丸嘴角一扬，语气友善道：“师弟，我要进来了。”随后挺胯，直接顶了进去。

“啊、哈……你轻……疼，嘶……”尽管刚刚有做润滑，但猛然间被发烫的性器顶入，晴明还是被疼得倒吸凉气。鬼童丸俯身一点一点地向前推进，他的性器也被晴明的后穴一点一点的吞入。

“师弟，我要开始动了。”鬼童丸柔声道，可他摆胯的动作并不温柔，毫无章法，大开大合，肉体撞击的声音在内室中反复回荡。

“哈、啊啊……呜你……慢，不要……”晴明压不住嘴里的呻吟，像一条出水的鱼，嘴巴一张一合，唾液混着淡淡的血丝从口边流下。他感受到鬼童丸在他身后进进出出，后穴的甬道被撑开，软肉遭受着性器的顶弄，之前润滑时血液带来的冰凉感消失殆尽，取之而来的是停不下来的酥麻感。

两股妖性横冲直撞，似在撕扯，又似在交缠。胶着之中，相互交融。

晴明难耐地绷紧了身体，洁白的长发滑落在身侧，勾出了一条好看的曲线。鬼童丸稍微缓了一下身下的动作，将头埋在晴明的背上，亲吻着他的皮肤。

暂缓的攻势让晴明得空歇了一会，但鬼童丸又马上用手套弄上了他微微胀痛的下体，鬼童丸手指修长，骨节分明，不急不慢地上下撸动，又松开手转去捏揉晴明的囊袋。与身前这般轻柔安抚相反，后穴中含入的性器又开始凶猛了起来，两边在晴明身上激起截然不同的两股浪潮，折磨着他。

不知道鬼童丸是不是故意的，虽然是大肆抽插，却总不撞到晴明后穴里的高潮点。

下体兴奋已久，离宣泄只差一步。晴明想动手去抚慰自己的性器，奈何双手动弹不得，他嘴里呜咽道：“放手……嗯啊……我……”鬼童丸“好心”道：“师弟有什么要求直接告诉我就好，师兄一定有求必应。”他将最后四个字咬得格外清晰。

晴明当然不愿求他，不过性事本就只为求乐，只盼能酣畅淋漓，越是毫无顾忌，便越乐得不知此身。晴明想，就算自己去跟鬼童丸讲道理，他也不会听。

鬼童丸像是在引诱他，性器有意无意地刮过那一点，待晴明忽然一颤后又去顶弄别处，前边握住下体的手是越发轻柔，晴明张了张嘴，小声地说：“嗯……快……哈……快一点……”

鬼童丸眸光暗闪，明知故问道：“哪里要快一点？”说罢手还捏了一下晴明的下体，“是小狐狸根这里，还是……”  
他猛地撞上晴明后穴中快感最高的敏感点，说：“还是小狐狸穴这里？”

晴明惊呼一声，大脑一片空白，突然断线，下体喷出粘稠的精液，落在榻榻米上。

“哈哈哈哈，”鬼童丸突然笑出声，收回抓着晴明下体的手，饶有兴趣地看着上面的液体，将它抹在晴明的背上。然后，伏在晴明耳边道：“师弟啊，今天你怎么……被我插射了？”

晴明满面赤红，眼角尚挂着泪，衬得眼边那抹红愈发怜人。他不想理会鬼童丸的调笑，刚刚快意袭来他有一瞬失神，回神后，他就发现自己似乎露了妖相。

鬼童丸逗弄了晴明那么久，也就是为了让晴明显露妖相。鬼童丸就着插入的这个状态，放开了晴明的双手，抱着他在身前坐下。晴明有些别扭，可鬼童丸的性器还插在他的体内，他不敢乱动。

鬼童丸的双手越过晴明头顶，开始揉搓着那一对突然出现的狐耳。晴明刚想抬手去制止，就听见后方鬼童丸的声音响起。

“师弟，双手这么不听话，是要再试试我的骸之锁吗？”

晴明咬牙切齿，忍气吞声地任由鬼童丸放肆地揉，暗道以后必定让鬼童丸也尝尝他的言灵缚。

揉了好一会后，鬼童丸又握上了晴明半软的性器，一手轻捏，一手在晴明肚子上画着圈，道：“师弟，你快活了，我还憋着呢。”

晴明嘴巴抿成一条线，鬼童丸自己不……不射，怪他咯？  
感受到那还精神着的性器又在自己体内一跳一跳的，晴明眉头也一跳一跳的。

鬼童丸弄了一会，惹得晴明又哼哼哈哈起来，性器又有点兴奋了起来。他将晴明又翻了个身，面对着，让晴明坐在他身上，眼中的暗示十分明显。

晴明装作视而不见，眼角微闪的水光映入鬼童丸眼里。

鬼童丸也不说话，自己动了动，掐着晴明的腰往下压去。骑乘式的体位相较其他体位，性器进入得更深几分，晴明仰头喘息起来，狐耳随着他的动作微微颤抖。  
鬼童丸一下又一下地用龟头碾过那点，晴明体内又一股情欲袭来，双眼迷离地望着鬼童丸，鬼童丸看着他，舔了舔下唇，给了他一个眼神。

晴明偏头不去看他，却还是乖乖地把手放在了鬼童丸的腹上。鬼童丸修罗鬼身，身材匀称，肌肉紧凑，身上少有伤口，腹上却有一道自小留下的伤疤，显得十分醒目。

貌似是小时候被伤过腹部，以至于后来肠胃受损……晴明有一搭没一搭地想着，动作倒是没停。抬腰，而后又坐下，薄汗自额边滑下，他微微扭动着臀，想让鬼童丸的性器摩擦自己的快感点。在自己爽的时候，他也一边看着鬼童丸，期盼他早点射了，然后赶紧拔屌告辞。

鬼童丸双手揉弄着晴明的两片臀瓣，似是看穿了晴明所想，对他道：“师弟啊，松弛有道，自然就舒服了。”  
晴明嘴里“嗯嗯哈啊”地喊着，腹诽道鬼童丸要求真多，自己都被这根撑满后穴的性器整得难受死了。

鬼童丸双手托着晴明臀部，似是无奈道：“既然师弟无法领会，那我也只好给师弟指点一二了。”  
“哈啊、不要……呜……”晴明瞳孔一缩，还没品味这话外之意，就被鬼童丸整个抬起，双脚悬地，骸之锁迅速缠上，将他双脚大开地吊起。晴明双手无依处，只能紧紧抓着鬼童丸。

鬼童丸的性器又向里滑进几分，晴明一口气提在喉头，只余下呜呜的细喊。鬼童丸不留柔情，激烈又猛力地撞击着。

“慢、慢……呜……我不……不行……嗯啊、哈……求……”晴明的呻吟娇喘变了个调的流出，这一下一下全撞到点上了，晴明也说不出是快感多还是被大力鞭挞后的痛感和酸楚感更多。

后穴内壁的细肉开始食髓知味般吸附着鬼童丸饱挺的性器，抽出时还溢出些许液体，晴明又泄了一次，两只狐耳疲惫不堪地搭垂下来，双手却不敢松开鬼童丸半分。

肉体交缠撞击的声音混搭着呻吟，体液交互的气味弥散在空气里，无疑都是催情的良剂。

感受着鬼童丸越来越快的节奏，晴明呜咽不停，嗓子已经微微嘶哑。他混沌间只觉得他被操得内壁好像都不是自己的了一般，火辣辣的，痛亦欢愉。

突然，肩上传来一阵剧痛，鬼童丸又咬他了！同时，后穴中也涌入了一股热流，在濒临昏厥过去的前一刻，晴明脑子只想的是鬼童丸终于射了……

鬼童丸将性器从晴明后穴中拔出，抽出时后穴贪恋地收缩了一下，发出一点点声音，虽然不大，在这做完情事后的房间内也显得过分旖旎。又有一些体液从被百般欺凌后的后穴流出，说是楚楚可怜，又有几分淫乱。

晴明脸上泪痕与汗迹交错，狐耳耷拉在两边。见晴明昏过去了，鬼童丸似笑非笑地用手指在晴明大腿内侧划来划去，好像在做什么标记。

晴明没一会又被异物感弄醒了，眼虹中金黄色褪去，又变成之前的湛蓝色。他已经被置放在榻榻米上，不过还是双腿大开的姿势，鬼童丸用手指在他后穴内抠弄着，见他转醒，鬼童丸扬起微笑，道：“师弟，你看你的小狐狸穴还在一张一合的，算得上是松弛有道了。”

晴明双眼一白，偏偏嗓子有些哑了，索性偏过头不理他。但鬼童丸心情很好，便又自顾自地接着说：“我忘了师弟看不到自己的小狐狸穴，不如下次我们对镜做一次吧。”

晴明忍不住了，随手抄起一个枕头就扔过去，道：“不可能！”

鬼童丸接住他的枕头，又继续手上工作，将留在晴明体内的精液弄出，眼神却一直有意无意地扫过晴明的大腿内侧。

“师弟，”鬼童丸笑了笑，“你知道的，我要做的事情，就一定会做到。”

末了，他伏身欺上晴明，一字一句道：“比如说狩猎……”

“没有将猎物完全捕获，就不能算狩猎成功。”

“师弟，我们来日方长。”


End file.
